Brago
Brago, también conocido como Brago el eterno o el Rey Eterno, fue el soberano en vida y durante su no-muerte de la Alta Ciudad de Paliano en el plano de Fiora.Nik Davidson. (14 mayo 2014.) “Betrayal”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. Descripción El conde Brago en su juventud era una persona optimista y ambiciosa, cuya vista para desenvolverse por los entresijos de Paliano no tenía parangón. Padecía de una enfermedad hereditaria mortal de la que no se conoce cura. Tras recibir durante setenta años los tratamientos de los Custodi, su cuerpo adquirió un aspecto frágil. La piel se le volvió como pergamino y perdió totalmente su calidez. Los labios se le agrietaron y sus ojos se volvieron lechosos, a la par que su mente se debilitaba. Se volvió incapaz de morir naturalmente y, cuando finalmente murió, se desintegró en polvo. Como espíritu, Brago conservó sus rasgos maduros así como su largo pelo y barba canos. Los ropajes, armadura y corona que portaba en vida, se volvieron incorpóreos como él y adquirieron un brillo azulado. Ilógicamente, desarrolló una cierta paranoia por su seguridad personal, manteniendo siempre cerca a su capitana de la guardia, Adriana. Historia Juventud Brago nació como el tercer hijo de una familia de la baja nobleza de Paliano, cuando la ciudad aún era joven. Desde temprana edad, Brago fue ascendiendo en la escala social de Fiora, adquiriendo el título de Conde. Conoció a Selvala y se volvieron inseparables al compartir la visión de una Paliano mejor. Él se convirtió en un terror para las cortes y las cámaras del concilio, con unos argumentos impecables y unos ruegos irresistibles. Con ayuda de Selvala, creó una coalición entre la nobleza, el clero y la clase mercantil, y eliminó la corrupción de Paliano, reemplazándola con humildad. Acabando siempre con más poder en sus manos, alcanzó el título de Rey. Rey y enfermedad Sólo tres años después de convertirse en monarca de la Alta Ciudad, Brago fue diagnosticado por los médicos que no viviría hasta terminar el año. Él y Selvala quedaron desolados, temiendo que las alianzas por las que tanto habían luchado se disolvieran con su prematura muerte. El sacerdocio le ofreció sus tratamientos, a los cuales finalmente accedió, no sin reticencia. Así, Brago vivió, mantenido y aconsejado por los recién formados Custodi. Según su cuerpo se deterioraba, los dolores que padecía aumentaban hasta que llegó un punto en que remitieron para no sentir nada prácticamente. En su decrepitud, el rey, antaño humilde y centrado en la ciudad, se volvió un tirano manipulado por sus consejeros Custodi. Para conservar su memoria y recuerdos, mantenía cenas esporádicas con su antigua amiga Selvala, quien detestaba tales encuentros. Setenta años después de su diagnostico, durante una de estas cenas, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que ella debía acabar con su sufrimiento, y con una puñalada en el corazón la vida mortal de Brago terminó. Rey Eterno Sin embargo, el tratamiento de los Custodi había ido demasiado lejos. Brago regresó en forma de espíritu y mantuvo su título de regente. Hizo que comunicaran la magnitud de tal evento; se había convertido en el soberano eterno de Paliano. Poco tiempo después, ayudado por la guardia de la ciudad acabó con la insurrección de los constructos del artífice Muzzio. Motivado por este acontecimiento, ordenó desmantelar la Academia y purgar de sus invenciones la ciudad. Su reinado comenzó entonces a tornarse cruel. Por desgracia no duró demasiado más en el poder, ya que una asesina fue enviada a acabar con él. La caminante de planos Kaya destruyó a Brago mientras los Custodi distraían a su guardia.BREAKING NEWS: Due to unforeseen circumstances, Brago will not be making an appearance in our new Conspiracy set.Alison Luhrs. (10 agosto 2016.) “Tiranos”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. Lo único que quedó de Brago fueron sus ropas, espada y corona. La corona fue rápidamente usurpada por Marquesa, una pariente lejana, mientras que su espada la conservó Adriana, la capitana de la guardia. Curiosidades * Es probable que la relación de amistad que mantuvieron en su juventud Brago y Selvala fuera también de índole romántica. Referencias en el juego Representado en: * Brago, King Eternal Mostrado en: * Custodi apresaalmas * Regicide * Unexpected Potential Cartas asociadas: * Brago's Favor * Brago's Representative Referencias Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Magic: The Gathering Wiki. Categoría:Personajes de Fiora Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Espíritus Categoría:Personajes